Who Knew?
by Vannahlove
Summary: A super-shrot oneshot about e-mails and SasuNaru. Read it to find out more .


It's the first Fan Fic I ever wrote…EVER!! It was on quiziila but I wanted it to be on here. I didn't edit it at all (cept some misspelled words) Tell me if you like it ^.^

----------------------------------------x------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I have to go, bye." Who knew one sentence could make you crazy. Who knew 6 words would push you off the edge. Who knew leaving the one you love would make you attempt Suicide. Who knew one slit was all it takes for you to be in the darkness were you belong. Who knew seeing the face of your lover was all it took for you to escape the darkness. Who knew waking up to an illusion could make you cry. Who knew seeing the face of your lover after you said the cursed sentence would make you try again?

Sasuke woke up in a place that was all white.  
"So this is heaven." Sasuke mumbled to himself and closed his eyes  
"He's awake! He's awake!" Sasuke heard. He immediately shot his eyes open.  
"Someone get a doctor." He heard a frantic Nurse say. It then clicked to him. He was at the hospital. _So much for Heaven_ Sasuke thought. In a blink of an eye Doctors and Nurses were tending to him.  
"How are you doing?" A nurse asked him. Sasuke just looked at her.  
"Do you feel dizzy or lightheaded or anything?" She asked again, Sasuke just shook his head.

The Nurses and doctors left his side and were replaced by his brother. The noise of the doctors and nurses were now replaced by the tense silence between him and his brother Itachi.  
"You miss him." His brother said, breaking the silence. Sasuke didn't answer.  
"I won't let you see him." and wit that, Itachi left the room.

*~*L*~*O*~*V*~*E*~*

Over the next month, Sasuke became more depressed than he ever was. He refused to eat. He never left house, unless he went to school, he was basically a shell of a human.  
"Sasuke, Dinner!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke remained sitting in his room, listening to music  
"Sasuke" He yelled again. Sasuke didn't move. _I wonder how long It'll be until I die_ Sasuke thought. Just then, an angry Itachi came bursting into his room.  
"Sasuke, come Eat." he said calmly, anger lurking in his words.  
"I'm not hungry." Sasuke simply replied.  
"Fine, starve, I don't care." Itachi said and left the room.

*~*L*~*O*~*V*~*E*~*

Naruto sat in his room trying to do his homework. When Sasuke left, his grades went down drastically. He didn't have Sasuke to help him anymore.  
"Hey Naruto, come here!" His adoptive dad, Jiraiya yelled to him.  
"Coming!" He yelled back. He ran downstairs to see his dad holding a wrapped up box.  
"What's up?" Naruto asked.  
"Here, it's an early birthday present, Happy Birthday." His dad said and handed him the box. Naruto took the box and ripped off the paper. He opened the box and pulled out a silver laptop.  
"Wow! Awesome! Thanks!! Naruto said and hugged his dad.  
"Yea, sure, now go have fun, but no porn!" His dad said jokingly.  
"Don't worry, I'm not like you!" Naruto said and rushed to his room.

He set up the laptop in his room and went onto the Internet. The first thing he did was make a E-mail address the second thing he did was send an E-mail to someone he loved and wanted to talk to.

*~*L*~*O*~*V*~*E*~*  
Sasuke was in his room, sitting in silence -because a certain brother took his radio away, when his computer said 'you have mail'. He shook his mouse to bring the computer to life. He saw he had one message from an uzu_ramen. I was an unfamiliar E-mail address but he had a good Idea of who it was. He opened it up and smiled as he read it  
8/5/xx

Dear Sasuke,  
Hey how have you been? Have you missed me? I've missed you. Oh yea, It's Naruto if you haven't figured it out. Jiraiya bought me a laptop so now I can keep in touch with you. I wish I could come see you, but nobody will take me. I guess I'll have to wait until next year when I can drive. Sakura and Ino miss you too. They've got a shrine in the park in your honor. It's slightly disturbing. Most of your other fan girls have moved on though, They're all over this new guy, Sai. He looks alto like you, but there are differences. I got to get off now, the perv's calling me for dinner. Write me back!!!!!!

Love,  
Naruto

Sasuke read the letter twice then replied back. That letter made him feel like the happiest person alive. He finished the letter and left his room to get his first meal in 7 days. Who knew an e-mail could make someone so happy?  
**THE END**

**---------------------------------------x--------------------------------**

That's it^.^ I was like 12 when I wrote this. I was all about Sai too. The I found out he was gay…well, he is in my head… well that's it ^.^ Byes loves


End file.
